Mokuba's Burning Revenge
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Takes place during Sealed Love. After being manipulated by Anzu Mokuba turns against Seto and vows revenge. Can Seto rescue Mokuba before it's too late? Intended to be one-shot but more may be added. Implied Evil Anzu X Evil Mokuba. R&R!
1. Mokuba's Revenge

A/N: Here's another one-shot based on a future chapter of Sealed Love. This one takes place after Mokuba is manipulated by Anzu and turned against his elder brother Kaiba Seto. Like _"What Have You Done Yuugi" _It is intended to be a one-shot but more may be added on later.

Mokuba looked at Kaiba the Oracle of Darkness symbol on his forehead, he glared hatefully at him.

"Mokuba.." Kaiba murmured.

"What?" The younger Kaiba growled.

"Is that what I think it is?" Seto asked gesturing to the Oracle of Darkness.

Mokuba giggled darkly.

"Aww what's wrong? Is Nii-sama afraid of the Oracle?" He asked cruelly taunting the name he had used to call Seto.

Seto's brow furrowed slightly.

Mokuba smirked. "If you truly want to know it was Anzu-chan who showed me the truth about you."

"Truth?" Seto asked,

Mokuba and Anzu laughed evilly. "Yes Kaiba Seto. Truth!" Anzu said.

"The truth about who you really are." Mokuba added.

Kaiba looked puzzled but nodded to show he understood.

"When Anzu and I were captured by Malik did you come to rescue me like a good big brother?! No! You cared too much about dueling!" Mokuba snarled spitefully.

Kaiba's eyes widened at the harshness of his baby brother's words.

"Moki..." Kaiba murmured softly.

Mokuba snickered crossing his arms, smiling wickedly.

"At least Noa cared for me unlike you!" He shouted.

"Mokuba please let me explain.." Kaiba began.

"It's pointless but humor me with your foolish attempts." Mokuba sneered.

"I care about you little brother." Kaiba said his voice soft.

"Liar!" Mokuba hissed.

Anzu giggled softly, stroking Mokuba's jet-black hair.

He was like a puppet to her and Yuugi but like he was made to believe she and Yuugi cared for him

Kaiba glared icily at Anzu his blue eyes seemingly have a fire burning in his eyes.

"Mark my words I will rescue Mokuba!!" Kaiba screamed.

Will Kaiba keep his word or fail? Keep a lookout for a possible chapter 2 to possibly find out everyone. R&R!


	2. The Most Evil God

_Last Time_

_Mokuba looked at Kaiba the Oracle of Darkness symbol on his forehead, he glared hatefully at him._

"_Mokuba.." Kaiba murmured._

"_What?" The younger Kaiba growled._

"_Is that what I think it is?" Seto asked gesturing to the Oracle of Darkness._

_Mokuba giggled darkly._

"_Aww what's wrong? Is Nii-sama afraid of the Oracle?" He asked cruelly taunting the name he had used to call Seto._

_Seto's brow furrowed slightly._

_Mokuba smirked. "If you truly want to know it was Anzu-chan who showed me the truth about you."_

"_Truth?" Seto asked,_

_Mokuba and Anzu laughed evilly. "Yes Kaiba Seto. Truth!" Anzu said._

"_The truth about who you really are." Mokuba added._

_Kaiba looked puzzled but nodded to show he understood._

"_When Anzu and I were captured by Malik did you come to rescue me like a good big brother?! No! You cared too much about dueling!" Mokuba snarled spitefully._

_Kaiba's eyes widened at the harshness of his baby brother's words._

"_Moki..." Kaiba murmured softly._

_Mokuba snickered crossing his arms, smiling wickedly._

"_At least Noa cared for me unlike you!" He shouted._

"_Mokuba please let me explain.." Kaiba began._

"_It's pointless but humor me with your foolish attempts." Mokuba sneered._

"_I care about you little brother." Kaiba said his voice soft._

"_Liar!" Mokuba hissed._

_Anzu giggled softly, stroking Mokuba's jet-black hair._

_He was like a puppet to her and Yuugi but like he was made to believe she and Yuugi cared for him_

_Kaiba glared icily at Anzu his blue eyes seemingly have a fire burning in his eyes._

"_Mark my words I will rescue Mokuba!!" Kaiba screamed._

_End Flashback_

Kaiba stepped forward, activating Duel Disk, Yuugi pushed himself to his feet, a drop of sweat running down from his forehead, the two previous duels were beginning to take a toll on him.

Anzu placed her hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "Yuugi-kun let me duel him just give me your deck."

"OK" Yuugi panted, the exhaustion getting to him.

He handed her his deck and Duel Disk before going back down on his knees, breathing deeper than before, he couldn't act fine anymore.

"Just be careful" he pleaded.

"I will."

He nodded as she moved forward, he believed in her, he had said it to her when they planned to tackle Yami and bring him to his fate, he smiled, Mokuba stood nearby, Yuugi now knew how Ryou felt.

"Kaiba I'm duelling in Yuugi's place. Now let's duel!" Anzu called activating her boyfriend's duel disk with a smug smile.

"Fine, then I won't need to worry about giving it my best" Kaiba teased, slotting in his deck with a smug grin back at Anzu

"Arrogant little idiot.." She muttered drawing 5 plus one more.

Kaiba snorted as he drew five cards and awaited Anzu's first move.

Anzu looked at her hand before cackling evilly a sure sign that she drew the Oracle.

Kaiba gritted his teeth, he knew what that cackle normally meant, he braced himself for the Oracle's activation.

"I activate the card that will end you. The Oracle of Darkness!!" She laughed in a truly malicious way as she felt the oracle's evil magic coarse through her once-pure body.

Kaiba growled as the Oracle grew from around Anzu's feet, passing him and locking them both inside, he heard Jou and Mai both call out from behind him, Yuugi and Mokuba remained mute, confident in their side's duellist.

"To start I activate my Gouyoku Natsubo (Pot Of Greed) to draw 2 cards." Anzu laughed once more as she flashed the Jaws Of Kurthia at Yuugi once she drew it.

Yuugi smiled, proud that she had already drawn the card that had already proven itself so many times, he wondered if she was going to risk fusing it with the other two God cards, he liked their names so to see her play them would be like a treat, he smiled before turning to Mokuba and nodding, the young one remained clueless about the cards.

"Next I activate this. It's called Magical Summoning (made-up card) which lets me play any Spellcaster from my hand. So I'll summon Black Magician in attack mode! That ends my turn." Black Mag.: 3000/2100. Black Magician bonded with the Oracle giving the others an evil smile.

Kaiba growled at Yuugi's signature card appearing before Anzu, he looked down at his own hand, his own signature card was there, but with the Black Magician already on the field, he wouldn't be able to summon it easily.

"Make your move. The Oracle is hungry for your soul.."

Kaiba growled, he wouldn't fall for Anzu's mind games, he drew his card, looking down at it.

"I play Blood Raider [Vorse Raider in attack mode and I'll lay one card face-down" he stated. "That's my turn".

Anzu laughed as she drew her eyes becoming a bloodshot red realizing she had all 3 gods in her hand. "I play Cyclone (Mystical Space Typhoon) on your facedown card. Now time to make this a short quick demise for you..."

Kaiba groaned as his defensive card was wiped from the field, his Blood Raider now vulnerable, he glared at Anzu, waiting for the destruction of his monster

Anzu smirked. "Now I activate the weapon of your destruction! Jaws of Eternal Darkness!"

Kaiba growled nervously, watching with wide eyes as the dragon appeared before Anzu, he glared at it as it appeared, it growled as it looked at him

Anzu held up the 3 god cards. "Now I'll fuse it with ALL 3 god cards!"

"What?!" Kaiba snapped. "How?"

He growled as he braced himself, the duel couldn't turn against him so fast so early

"It's simple. Any monster i fuse with Eternal Darkness becomes evil."

Kaiba glared up, seeing the dragon that looked similar to the shadowy form of Ra that had emerged before, watching the large being with black wings that expanded from its back, small fragments of the coloured bodies that had been part of the creatures used to form it

"What is that" Kaiba asked.

"You should know" Anzu laughed darkly. "It's my End of the World God - Hell Demise".

Kaiba stared at the creature wide-eyed as the name sent a chill down his spine, no idea how to tackle the creature that stood divinely before him.

Yuugi's eyes widened at it's attack points which were infinite.

Kaiba could force nothing out of his throat, he just gawped up at the creature that could destroy him in an instant, he awaited Anzu's move

"Now Hell Demise obliterate him!! Ultimate Darkness!"

"Activating a trap card is useless" Kaiba sighed through the roaring of the ultimate attack. "Sorry Mokuba, forgive me, maybe losing my soul will make you see".

He closed his eyes as the darkest attack headed for him, he braced himself, his body tense.

The attack hit him square on as Anzu waited for her opponent's screams of agony.

Kaiba groaned, trying to hold it all inside, trying not to show weakness, not to break down and yell in agony before Mokuba. The ground disappeared as he was thrown into the edge of the Oracle, he cried out quietly and quickly, trying to make the pain last the shortest amount of time before he was pushed back.

Mokuba looked at him before he snapped out of their control briefly. "Nii-sama!!" He screamed running as close as he could to him.

"Mokuba" Kaiba whispered as the attack halted and he was forced from the edge, watching ahead blankly

"Nii-san are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mokuba" Kaiba panted, his breath the loudest he could talk. "Fine knowing you're safe now".

"Ni-Nii-sama what do you mean?"

"I'm fine to see that you are no longer...no longer under the Oracle's control" Kaiba whispered before falling to his knees.

Mokuba looked at him with tears in his eyes.

Kaiba smiled as the Seal shrank around him, his chance was up, his capture imminent, he smiled at Mokuba, watching his brother on the other side as the Seal began to pull his soul away

"Big brother!! Please don't go...I...I still need you!" He cried in desperation.

"You'll do fine Mokuba" Kaiba whispered as the soul relinquished his body of his soul, leaving him to collapse inside the circle, Jou and Mai called out as they watched it, unbelieving of what they had just witnessed.

Mokuba hugged Kaiba's soulless body as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Mokuba" Yuugi whispered.

"Mokuba, come on" Jou whispered.

Mai made her way to Mokuba, kneeling before him, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You going to be alright" she whispered.

"Nii-sama.." Mokuba sobbed before glaring hatefully at Anzu before screaming in anger. The Oracle Stone around her neck sensing this, activated.

Yuugi stared at Mokuba wide-eyed, surprised that Kaiba's sacrifice had broken Mokuba's connection so quickly, he glanced at Anzu as her stone began to glow.

Anzu smirked evilly as the Oracle, feeding on Mokuba's anger over his brother appeared on his forehead shinning brightly because of the darkness it fed off of.

Yuugi stared at Anzu, she was growing darker by the second as she fed off Mokuba's fury, he glanced ahead where the young one before Mai stood growling, furious over what Anzu had forced his brother to do

"Yes Mokuba let your rage take over.." She coaxed him which worked easily as the redness in his eyes grew almost bloodshot.

"Anzu, what are you-" Yuugi whispered.

"Mokuba no, remember what it did to Raphael before Honda told me! Jou called. "Stop!"

Mai tried to keep her hand on Mokuba's shoulder, but her arm withdrew itself, fearful of what was happening.

Mokuba kept glaring at her but stopped a moment later as the Oracle had full control of the younger Kaiba.

"Mokuba!" Jou and Mai called in unison.

Mai did nothing as the younger Kaiba stood there, the Oracle shinning brightly on his forehead, Kaiba's sacrifice had done nothing.

The end! For real this time!


End file.
